1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a novel modular structure for use on playgrounds, and other wall-type structures such as fencing and so on, and more particularly to a structure consisting of several relatively flat cells having a preselected geometric shape which are hingedly interconnected.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Typically, playgrounds or other areas dedicated for children's activities include structures adapted for climbing. These structures are made either of metal bars, such as the well known monkey bars, or are cement structures. However, these structures are usually unsafe and thousands of serious injuries occur every year.
Other structures have been proposed to replace the ones presently in use but with relatively little success. For example, a net-like structure composed of circular plastic rings interconnected by straps is shown on page 14 of the Jun. 4, 1988 edition of the Israeli magazine Maariv. However, this structure is unsafe because it has holes of sizes and shapes which may entrap a child's head, hand, or foot. Other proposed architectural structures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 218,455; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,974,611; 2,956,806; 4,603,853; and 3,970,301. However, none these structures are acceptable because they are unsafe. Furthermore, the structures shown in the above-mentioned references are two complicated and expensive to make, and are often unsuitable for outdoor installations.